Trouble
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Membiarkan dua monster yang tengah bersitegang adalah sebuah kesalahan dan kebebasan yang harus dikorbankan./Bad summary/NS/RnR?


Di sebuah ruangan luas yang berisi meja bundar yang lumayan besar, dua pasang manik berbeda warna berlempar pandangan tajam pada masing-masing netra. Menyalak saling berperang tanpa ingin dari salah satu pemilik manik itu yang ingin mengalah. Masih mempertahankan ego mereka yang menjulang setinggi angkasa.

"Haruno _-San_ , menegakan hukum sekolah dan memberikan sanksi adalah tugas dari Komisi Kedisiplinan. Bukan bagiannya jika pengurus OSIS mengambil tugas dari KomDis." Sang pemilik _Sapphire_ angkat bicara. Menyenderkan punggunnya pada kursi tanpa mengurangi tatapam tajamnya. Memainkan sebatang pena di sela-sela jarinya.

Di lain sisi, sang pemilik manik _emerarld_ mendengus keras, memandang sama tajam pada pemuda pirang jauh di hadapannya. "Menegakan hukum bukan hanya tugas KomDis saja, Uzumaki _-kun_. Untuk menciptakan sekolah yang nyaman dan aman, semua pihak harus ikut serta menegakan hukum sekolah ini. Tidak terkecuali," ujar ketua OSIS bijak.

Pemuda Uzumaki mengerutkan dahinya semakin tebal."Sadarlah, Haruno _-San_. Semua bagian telah terbagi dalam tugasnya masing masing. Tugas KomDis adalah menegakan peraturan sekolah, dan tugas pengurus OSIS hanya mengawasi kami dalam menjalankan tugas kami."

"Kalau kalian sadar itu memang tugas KomDis, harusnya semua pelanggar bisa diberi sanksi."

"Itu sudah kami maksimalkan, Haruno _-San_. Apa kau tak melihat perubahannya? Kuantitas pelanggar kini telah menurun, bukan itu bukti bahwa kerja kami tidak sia-sia?"

Si putri Haruno menggeleng, "Dan bukannya bagus jika kami turun tangan untuk memaksimalkannya, harusnya kalian berterima kasih." Terselip nada sarkas di setiap katanya. Seakan memaksa si ketua KomDis agar menyerah dalam debat kali ini.

Tapi salah besar, mengalah tidak pernah ada dalam kamus keluarga besar Uzumaki. Tak terkecuali, apalagi oleh perempuan. Sama saja menjatuhkan bulan tepat di atas kediamannya.

"Kami menghargainya tapi terima kasih banyak. Campur tangan kalian hanya akan membuat Sekolah ini tak akan berkembang."

"Apa maksudmu, Uzumaki _-kun_?! Kau pikir kami hanya main-main?" Suara ketua OSIS mulai meninggi. Agaknya emosi dari gadis itu mulai tersulut, membuat senyum melebar di bibir pemuda Uzumaki.

"Kenyataannya?"

"Grrr~"

Menatap dua petinggi siswa yang bersitegang, semua anggota OSIS ataupun KomDis hanya dapat menggigit jarinya takut. Tak ada dari mereka yang bisa menyela pertentangan keduanya. Bagi mereka yang menjadi bawahan hanya bisa terdiam menunggu keputusan akhir ini. Sialnya, tidak semua hanya ingin diam menyaksikan.

" _K-kaicho_ , se-sebaiknya…"

"Jangan menyela sebelum semuanya tuntas!" ujar Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan membuat pemuda tadi kembali meringkuk takut. Semua peserta rapat menatap murid penyela tadi datar, 'Sudah kubilang jangan menyela jika kau tidak ingin kena bogem mentah', kira-kira itu arti dari tatapan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan sekolah ini!" teriak sang pemuda dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **Disclimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Out of Caracter, typos, Broken fict and another mistakes here.**

 **Hope you enjoy this, Happy reading.**

.

.

.

Sejak Haruno Sakura yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS dan Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi ketua KomDis, kemaslahatan antara kedua organisasi besar sekolah hilang entah kemana rimbanya. Awalnya memang semua memaklumi pertentangan antara _seitokaichou_ dan ketua KomDis baru karena keduanya adalah rival berat. Entah itu dalam mata pelajaran, olah raga, perlombaan, dan lain-lain. Namun akhirnya semua orang sadar, membiarkan dua moster besar terus bersitenggang memberi dampak buruk bagi mereka. Semua kebebasan yang biasanya didapat dengan mudah di seluruh penjuru sekolah kini terkurung oleh peraturan ketat yang semakin menjadi akibat dua monster tadi. Ini sekolah atau pelatihan militer? Itulah yang sebagian siswa rasakan selama ini.

Ya, keberadaan mereka mungkin memberi pengaruh positif bagi sekolah. Tapi bagi siswa, jangan tanya. Ini bagai neraka.

Tap tap tap

Dari kolidor lantai satu, Naruto dengan tenangnya meniti langkah. Diikuti Wakil Ketua KomDisnya -Uchiha Sasuke- berjalan penuh wibawa menyusuri sekeliling sekolah. Seakan mencari sasaran mantap yang mengabaikan peraturan sekolah. Yah, tugas mereka memang untuk 'memberi hadiah' bagi siapa saja yang berbelok dari peraturan. Mungkin hanya sebagian anggota KomDis, tapi berbuat demikian memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagi mereka. Siapa sih yang tak senang bergembira di atas penderitaan orang lain?

Ya, itu akan sepenuhnya berupa kebahagiaan jika tidak ada yang menikung kegiatan itu. Seperti saat ini,

" _Kaicho_ , lihat itu," datar Sasuke memberitahu. Menunjuk dengan dagunya pada direksi yang menarik perhatiannya.

Pandangan Naruto memicing. Mengikuti arahan Sasuke pada satu objek di lapangan.

"Ck." Dan begitu, Naruto langsung melangkah cepat. Bermaksud mendekat pada sosok gadis yang berkacak pinggang di hadapan seorang siswa yang tengah melakukan squadjump di sana. Urat di kepalanya menegang saat amarah menguasai.

"Haruno, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sang gadis bebalik, langsung memasang mimik tak suka kala melihat siapa yang menyapanya kali ini. Ia mendengus.

"Menggantikan orang yang tidak becus menjalankan tugasnya," jawab gadis itu. Kembali memutar badannya, "20 kali lagi!" Perintah Sakura seakan belum puas dengan kerja keras murid di depannya. Sontak murid itu melakukan perintah walau tubuhnya sudah mulai merasakan lelah.

Naruto menarik pundak Sakura, memaksanya berhadapan langsung dengannya, "Apa maksudmu dengan orang yang tidak becus menjalankan tugas?" Tanyanya kembali, meminta kejelasan tentangan kalimat sarkas yang baru saja Sakura ucapkan.

Sakura tertawa mengejek, "O, o, ternyata Uzumaki muda ini masih belum sadar, ya?" Sakura menusuk-nusuk dada Naruto. "Saat kau asik bermain dengan sekertaris anggunmu itu, kau melupakan tugas yang kau anggap 'Tugas KomDis' atau apalah hingga kau tak tahu murid ini berprilaku tidak baik pada siswi lain." Runtuan kalimat sukses mangalun tanpa hambatan dari mulut Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. "Hanya itu?"

Sakura memicing, apa maksudnya bertanya sekan itu hal lumrah. "Oh, aku tahu." Sakura berjalan memutari Tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan. "Kau adalah ketua dari dia. Jadi tak masalah bagimu karena kau juga sering melakukan hal kurang ajar dengan sekertarismu, Iyakan?"

"Ap-"

"Mau mengelak?!" Sakura melayangkan tatapan tajamnya. Seakan tak gentar menerima tatapan serupa dari pria Uzumaki di depannya. "Atau mungkin kau mau mengaku?"

Naruto menggeram, akan berucap sebelum seseorang memotongnya. "Ka-kaicho, maaf menghentikan Kisruh rumah tangga kalian, tapi harus berapa lama lagi aku-"

"10 seri lagi!" Kompak Naruto dan Sakura. Membuat murid tadi hampir kehilangan arwanya, sementara Sasuke, tak ada yang berubah darinya. Mau apa lagi, dia seorang Ice Prince.

.

.

.

Alis Sakura berkedut keras. Tangannya mencengkram erat tas selempang yang dijinjingnya. Rasa kesal sudah mengumpul di ubun-ubun kepala. Bagaimana tidak, belum juga ia membersihkan moodnya yang rusak akibat pertentangan dengan si ketua KomDis yang menyebalkan, sekarang dengan segala kebetulannya, ia dan pemuda pirang menyebalkan itu berjalan berdampingan di jalan yang sama sepulang sekolah. Demi segala kesialan di kehidupannya, Apa belum puas membuatnya kesal tadi siang? Jangan memperburuknya dengan berada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau mengambil tempat di sampingku, Uzumaki _-kun_?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan. Manik jambrudnya seperti biasa memberikan tatapan tajam pada manik biru langit pemuda itu. Sudah jelas makna 'Aku ingin membunuhmu' terlukis di sana.

Sedang yang ditatap sedemikian rupa tak menggubris pertanyaan dari sang musuh bebuyutan. Memasang wajah malas dan membuang muka. Ia sudah terlalu lelah meladeni si ketua OSIS di sampingnya ini.

Satu alis Sakura semakin berkedut menerima jawaban seperti itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, kakinya langsung menginjak kuat kaki Naruto membuat sang empunya kaki mengaduh keras.

"ITTEE! Haruno _-San_ , Apa maksudnya menginjak kakiku?!" teriak Naruto tepat di wajah Sakura. Wajahnya mengeras penuh amarah.

Sakura mengangkat dagunya menantang, "Aku yang bertanya terlebih dahulu, Uzumaki _-kun_. Kenapa berjalan di sampingku?" tanyanya.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Naruto, _'Apa hanya karena itu dia menginjak kakiku?'_ rutuknya.

"Terserah padaku,'kan?! Jalan ini bukan milik Nenek-mu, Haruno!"

Sakura mendengus, "Jadi kau memilih kuinjak lagi?" kaki Sakura terangkat, bersiap melakukan eksekusi sebelum Naruto menarik kakinya menjauh.

Giginya bergemerutuk, "Rumah kita satu arah, bukan hal yang aneh jika secara kebetulan kita berjalan di tempat dan waktu yang sama," ungkapnya masih dengan penekanan dalam setiap katanya.

"Ck, kalau begitu tunggu aku berjalan terlebih dahulu dan satu jam kemudian baru kau melangkah."

Naruto semakin menajamkan matanya, "Aku bukan budakmu, Haruno, terserah padaku untuk melangkah dimanapun aku mau." Setelahnya ia melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang diam dalam kekesalannya yang semakin memuncak saja.

"Uzumaki!"

.

.

.

Jambrud dan Saphire saling bertatapan. Masing-masing satu tangan merekapun tersimpan di satu knop pintu yang sama, tangan sang pemuda tertindih tangan sang gadis.

Mendapat gestur mata untuk segera mengangkat tangan dari punggung tangan sang pemuda, Sang gadis menariknya dengan perlahan. Membiarkan sang pemuda mengambil peran sebagai pembuka pintu.

Saat pintu ternbuka, sang gadis lekas masuk sementara sang pemuda melirik kesana-kemari sebelum menutup pintu apartemen itu rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa. Handuk di pundaknya ia tarik dan ia simpan di kepalanya. Menyandar penuh pada kursi busa itu. Menghela nafas pelan. Aroma sabun khusus pria menyeruak bersamaan dengan wangi segar nafasnya. Ya, baru saja ia melaksanakan rutinitas mandi sore.

"Kita batalkan saja pertunangan ini, Naruto!"

Naruto langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena kaget, matanya membulat. "Apa maksudmu untuk membatalkan pertunangan, Sakura-Chan?" matanya tajam menatap sosok gadis yang memeluk bantal besar di samping ia duduk tadi.

"Aku lelah, Baka!" Teriak sang gadis yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Naruto mendesah, melenturkan kembali otot wajahnya yang sempat menegang. Menarik handuk dari kepalanya."Kau pikir aku tidak?" tanyanya datar.

"Kalau begitu bukankah kita bisa mengakhirinya?" Ujar Sakura, semakin memeluk erat bantalnya. "Ini semua salahmu, baka?!" teriaknya lagi. Menaikan kaki pada kursi dan berbalik mengahadap Naruto.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya gusar, "Kau bilang salahku? Memang siapa yang terlihat antusias saat ayah dan ibu bilang kita di jodohkan?" Tanyanya tajam pada Sakura.

"Memangnya siapa, Hah?!"

"Kau, Sakura!"

 _ ***Setahun yang lalu.***_

 _Di sebuah restaurant megah, dua keluarga tengah asik dengan perbincangan mereka. Saling melempar tawa dalam suasana hangat kekeluargaan. Satu gadis berambut bubblegum yang duduk di antaranya melirik seorang pemuda sembari mengulum senyum sendiri tanpa diketahui yang lainnya. Berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri._

" _Ah, ya. Kita mulai saja, Minato," Ujar seorang pria berambut sama persisi seperti Sakura dengan gaya rambut yang terlihat aneh. Menatap satu pria dewasa berambut pirang yang duduk di sembrang meja._

 _Pemilik nama Minato itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, silahkan, Kizashi,' ungkapnya mepersilahkan._

 _Kepala keluarga Haruno itu tersenyum, dan langsung memandang Sakura. "Seperti yang telah ayah dan ibumu rundingkan. Ayah bermkasud untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Naruto-kun, Sakura. Apa kau-"_

" _Tentu saja ayah, aku mau!"ucap Sakura penuh binarya membuat semua hanya bisa kaku tak percaya._

…

"Sekarang kau ingat?"

Wajah Sakura merah padam, bahkan sampai telinganya tak luput dari rona merah. "T-Ta-ta-"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Apanya yang ta-ta-ta, kau bahkan menjawab sebelum paman Kizashi menyelesaikan ucapannya." Naruto bersila tangan. Sakura menunduk, memainkan ujung kemeja yang ia kunakan, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Namun setelahnya Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lagi, "Tapi kau yang usul untuk untuk tinggal satu atap di apartemen ini!"

Naruto terbelalak, "Ka-kapan?" ujarnya tergagap.

Sakura memicing.

 ***Pertemuan kedua di kediaman Uzumaki***

" _Ayah, sekolahku terlalu jauh dari sini. perlu banyak waktu jika harus naik kereta setiap aku ingin pulang atau pergi ke sekolah," Ujar Naruto disaat makan malam telah usai_

 _Minato mengusap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan dan menyimpannya kembali di atas meja, "Bukannya ayah sudah pernah menwarimu untuk mekakai jasa sopir pribadi dan kau menolaknya."_

" _Apa sekarang kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Kushina -ibu Naruto- yang duduk di samping Minato._

 _Naruto menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, bukan itu, bu." Ia mendesah, "Aku ingin menyewa apartemen kecil di dekat sekolah, apa bisa?"_

 _Minato dan Kushina sempat berpandangan mendiskusikannya, sebelum keduanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Tentu saja."_

 _Naruto tersenyum samar, melirik Sakura dan berkedip kecil membuat gadis itu menunduk dan tersenyum pula. "Dan aku ingin mengajak Sakura untuk tinggal di sana."_

…

Plak

Naruto menampar pipinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu dulu? Rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri sekarang.

"Apa perlu kuceritakan bagaimana kau langsung mengambil keperawananku saat hari pertama pindah?" Ujar Sakura semakin mebuat Naruto terpuruk saja. Mental Naruto langsung mencapai nol.

"B-baiklah, lupakan semua itu, okay?Aku menyerah." Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tadi sempat merosot. " Jadi, kau ingin apa sekarang?"

Sakura membalas tatapan Naruto, "Kita pindah Sekolah. Dengan begitu kita tak perlu menutupi hubungan kita."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Memangnya siapa yang dulu meminta hubungan ini jangan sampai ada yang tahu?"

Sakura tersenyum kaku menyisir rambutnya.

"Bahkan sampai membuat drama Ketua OSIS vs Ketua KomDis," ungkap Naruto lagi mebuat senyum Sakura luntur tergantikan mimik cemberut.

"Aku tak tahu bakal seperti ini," Sakura berucap lemah, "Aku bahkan benar-benar membencimu saat banyak gadis yang membicarakanmu. Apalagi saat kau berduaan dengan sekertaris 'Bahenol'mu itu."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, "Dan kau tahu betapa gusarnya aku ketika mendengar gosip kecocokanmu dengan pemuda Uchiha bawahanku itu?"

"Kapan?"

"Bendaharaku yang bilang. Makannya tadi siang aku marah-marah padamu."

Dan sekarang keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

Sakura menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Naruto dan menyenderkan sisi kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus pindah sekolah, Naruto."

"Dan meninggalkan jabatan dan tanggung jawab kita?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya."Aku ingin tidur saja."

Naruto tak menjawab, memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mendekatkan tubuhnya sementara ia menumpukan sedikit bebannya di kepala Sakura. Turut memejamkan matanya.

Padahal semuanya hanya hal yang sepele. Hanya saja mereka membuatnya semakin rumit dengan cara mereka. jika saja diantara keduanya menghilangkan sedikit saja egonya, semua tak akan menjadi serumit ini. Rumit untuk mereka tentunya. Bagi author, semua masalah selesai dengan mudah melalui tiga huruf ajaib,

 **END**

 **...**

Wassalamu'alaikum, W,W,.

Review? =D

.

.

.

"Apa boleh kita punya anak sekarang?"

"Kau ingin aku menyundulmu?"

"Tidak, " Jawab Naruto santai. Mengusap puncak kepala Sakura pelan dengan tangannya yang Sakura pakai sebagai sandaran.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Gadis itu menyamankan posisinya di otot bisep Naruto. Jempolnya bermain dengan remote TV, mencari tayangan TV yang menurutnya menarik.

"..."

"..."

"Sakura-Chan."

"Hm?"

"Setelah kupikir-pikir..."

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita berkelahi. Aku perlu refreshing. Dan kuingat aku masih punya pengaman."

Grep

"NARUTO!"

Naruro mengangkat Sakura dengan mudahnya. Berjalan seakan tanpa ada beban. "Jangan melawan, Sakura-Chan."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di kamar mereka- Apartement mereka tak terlalu luas juga tak terlalu kecil. Namun astaga sulitnya karena Sakura yang terus saja berontak. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak liar selaras dengan kedua tangannya yang memukul ataupun mencakar-hanya main-main.

"Kyaaa~." Jerit Sakura saat tubuhnya terhempas di kasur.

"Selamat makan." tak bernada memang, namun Sakura tahu niat Naruto menyantap dirinya tak sedatar itu. Menjulang tinggi hingga ia tak bisa mengiranya. Ketua KomDis yang nakal, itu panggilan lain darinya untuk Naruto selain,

"Otak bejad!"

End asli XD

(Nunggu peserta Event update, tapi gak ada, lagi pada nunggu starter kali yak? :v)


End file.
